


A Kiss Good Morning

by cloaks_or_daggers



Series: 50 Kisses [1]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaks_or_daggers/pseuds/cloaks_or_daggers
Summary: Bai Yutong's never been one to let sleeping cats lie...
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao
Series: 50 Kisses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200752
Kudos: 13





	A Kiss Good Morning

When he has nothing dragging him out of bed, Yutong likes to watch Zhan Yao sleep. He's not expressive as such, but his face looks younger and more honest in rest than the emotionless masks he dons along with the tailored suits.

He lives up to his feline namesake in the way he sleeps; awake late into the night, sleeping away the day, and waking sullenly to the smell of food, not always fully alert at first.

Usually Yutong is in the kitchen, creating the aromas that bring a sleepy cat to the table. This morning he's watching and waiting.

Eyelids flutter and scrunch up as Zhan Yao tries to resist waking. He breathes in deeply and sighs as Yutong shuffles closer, close enough to feel the tip of Zhan Yao's tongue as he wets his lips.

Yutong presses a soft, smiling kiss to Zhan Yao's lips and whispers "Good morning."

He supposes the grunt in reply is to be expected before his cat has been fed, but an arm flops inelegantly over his waist and he'll take that as unspoken encouragement. Yutong pulls Zhan Yao into the warm circle of his arms and gifts more kisses until he finally gets his 'good morning' in return.


End file.
